


魏无羡的两位乖孩儿|Wei Wuxian's Two Good Children

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: Blue Blood [3]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alpha Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín, Alpha Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Secret Children, kind of??, kinda? lmao, ok the abo dynamic is hardly mentioned here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: It’s not that Wei Wuxian has been purposefully keeping people from knowing that he is Lan Wangxian’s biological mother,. It’s just that hiding it has mostly become a habit now, after months of doing it.But how Jiang Cheng finds out is really an accident.





	魏无羡的两位乖孩儿|Wei Wuxian's Two Good Children

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the title is pretty much a joke, I know it's bad haha but the fic itself got away from me, so it ended up not really having a very fixed plot? It's mostly an exploration of this universe with me trying to figure out how to write Jiang Cheng's and Jin Ling's characters. I apologise if they're a little OOC, I don't really have a great grasp of them yet!

It’s not that Wei Wuxian has been purposefully keeping people from knowing that he is Lan Wangxian’s biological mother. It’s just that hiding it has mostly become a habit now, after months of doing it. Honestly, it wouldn’t even be such a bad thing to reveal now, now that his name is no longer synonymous with evil and death.

It wouldn’t hurt, for people to know that Lan Wangxian was the Yiling Patriarch’s and Han Guang-jun’s biological son, from before the Yiling Patriarch died. In fact, it might even help, instead of letting people assume that the ever-righteous Han Guang-jun had bedded some unknown omega after the Sunshot Campaign and ended up with an illegitimate son.

Especially now that Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were officially bonded, both as mates and cultivation partners.

It’s just that Wei Wuxian simply can’t find the time or place to tell the world that he was the one who birthed Lan Wangxian. Well, and it was amusing, every time someone found out and he got to see the looks on their faces.

And, of course, that's what happens when everything goes haywire on a night hunt. As usual.

Wei Wuxian’s bringing the junior disciples out for your average night hunt when it happens. Lan Wangji is off somewhere as an ambassador for Cloud Reccesses, which leaves Wei Wuxian to handle the disciples.

Sizhui and Wangxian make a good team, Wei Wuxian is pleased to note, happy that his two sons never lost the love they had for each other as children. Add Lan Jingyi into the mix, and the trio were some of the Lan Sect’s most promising disciples.

And this time, even Jin Ling has tagged along, dragging a scowling Jiang Cheng along with him. It hasn’t even been a month since he and Jiang Cheng finally made up, but somehow the sight of Wei Wuxian doesn’t make Jiang Cheng look like he’d rather use Zidian on himself anymore.

Wei Wuxian is glad. He doesn’t think Shijie would have liked the two of them constantly at loggerheads, even after Wei Wuxian himself caused her death.

Besides, this way he can easily keep an eye on Jin Ling _and_ his children.

Surprisingly enough, Jiang Cheng actually tries to strike a civil conversation after the juniors have gone off. This isn’t to say that they aren’t still keeping an eye on them -oh, no, Wei Wuxian _definitely_ still has the four juniors within view, and he knows that Jiang Cheng nevers lets Jin Ling stray far if he can help it- but it does mean that Jiang Cheng turns to him and says, in a tone that implies he’s at least trying to be courteous, “So, how does it feel to go from completely single to being Lan Wangji’s cultivation partner?”

Wei Wuxian stares at Jiang Cheng, momentarily stunned, before grinning. “Jiang Cheng! Are you finally taking an interest in your shixiong’s life? Ahh, this shixiong is proud!”

Jiang Cheng immediately flushes red, hissing out a furious, “Wei Wuxian, what nonsense are you spouting now? Shut up!”

Wei Wuxian just grins and continues, “So, Lan Zhan is _obviously_ the prettiest person in the world, and of course this means that I have to cling really tightly to stop other people from throwing themselves at him! Luckily, this da shixiong of yours is not the jealous type, if not I would be upset all the time! But Lan Zhan is really loyal, so I’m not worr-”

Beside him, Jiang Cheng brings a hand up to rub at his temples, rolling his eyes. “Wei Wuxian, I meant how does it feel to suddenly be the mother of two children?”

“Oh, that!” Wei Wuxian says, grinning wide. “Jiang Cheng, are you looking for parenting tips? Jin Ling is a handful, I know! Don’t worry, your da shixiong is here to help! Wangxian and Sizhui are both ve- _A-Yuan!”_

Wei Wuxian’s statement breaks off abruptly as his gaze darts to where the juniors are, and then he’s lunging forward, throwing a talisman ahead of him. The spell explodes in a ball of light, too bright to really make out anything but Wei Wuxian’s silhouette, and the demonic wolf they had been fighting howls in pain.

“Mama!” Lan Wangxian’s cry is echoed by that of Sizhui’s, both their knuckles white around the hilts of their swords.

Wei Wuxian is standing between the juniors and the demon wolf when the light clears, Suibian in his hands, sword glare bright and steady.

Lan Wangxian stares. He hasn’t seen his mother use spiritual powers in, well, _ever._ He knows that technically, Mo Xuanyu’s body has a golden core, and that Mama had been training it, increasing his body’s level of cultivation, but- he hadn’t thought Mama had gotten to the stage where he was willing to use his _qi_ again, instead of demonic cultivation.

He shoots Sizhui a glance, and sees his brother staring as well, pride in his eyes. Lan Wangxian knows his expression is much the same.

Mama had jumped in the way of the wolf when it had tried to attack Sizhui, and the fact that he’d managed to parry the attack without anyone getting even the slightest bit injured spoke multitudes about how much Mama’s skill level had improved.

Logically, Lan Wangxian knows that Wei Wuxian had been fourth on the list of young masters before he’d died, the only one on it who wasn’t blood related to any of the major clans, and today he finally sees why.

Mama had managed to take a badly cultivated golden core in a body with low cultivation, and had managed to boost that cultivation level enough that he could face down a demon wolf, one that was brimming with resentful energy, without flinching.

Lan Wangxian was _so_ proud to be Wei Wuxian’s son.

“A-Yuan,” Wei Wuxian calls over, eyes trained on the wolf in front of them. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Senior- I mean, Mother,” Sizhui says, and Wei Wuxian grins at the stumble.

“You had no problem calling me Mama earlier, A-Yuan,” Wei Wuxian jibes, even as he backs up a few steps to throw another talisman at the wolf. He knows without looking that Sizhui’s ears must be red, not unlike Lan Zhan’s when he was embarrassed.

The talisman freezes the wolf in its tracks, one of the spells that Wei Wuxian had been working on recently. It was supposed to banish the resentful energy from corrupted animals, returning them to the normal creature that they were before they’d been exposed, but Wei Wuxian supposes paralysis isn’t a bad outcome either.

Then the wolf growls lowly, and the talisman glows. Wei Wuxian tenses up. _This_ is what he gets for using an untested spell, damn it, he really should have listened to Lan Zhan when he’d told him not to bring the talisman.

But then the wolf begins to shrink, and Wei Wuxian feels the resentful energy clearing, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

The wolf snarls a little, then shakes itself and slinks off into the forest, the used talisman fluttering to the ground in ashes now that the wolf was a regular animal once again.

Wei Wuxian grins and sheathes Suibian, turning back to the juniors and Jiang Cheng.

“That’s the last of the reports from this area!” He says, slinging his arms around Wangxian’s and Sizhui’s shoulders.

“Jiang Cheng, you should invite us to Lo-”

“Why do both Lan Sizhui and Lan Wangxian address you as their mother?” Jin Ling cuts in, and Wei Wuxian falters even as Lan Jingyi starts giggling in the corner.

Right. He’d forgotten that most of the world doesn’t know that he’d raised Lan Wangxian and Lan Sizhui, and that he was Lan Wangxian’s biological mother.

“I _am_ married to Han Guang-Jun,” Wei Wuxian says, grinning, unable to stop himself from teasing.

Behind him, Sizhui and Wangxian both sigh, and Jingyi just laughs harder.

“He is my mother,” Wangxian says after a long pause, and Wei Wuxian watches as Jin Ling opens his mouth, probably to protest the vague answer, before Jiang Cheng cuts across, eyes bugging out.

“You don’t mean- Wei Wuxian, is he _actually_ your son? By blood?”

Wei Wuxian bursts into laughter. “Finally got it, Jiang Cheng! You used to be so much quicker than this, Jiang Cheng, what happ-”

Jiang Cheng splutters. “When the _hell_ did you and Lan Wangji even- you- and- you and _Lan Wangji-”_

Wei Wuxian cackles. “The hunt at Mount Baifeng.”

Jiang Cheng’s entire face turns bright red, and Wei Wuxian isn’t really sure if it’s embarrassment or anger, or some mixture of the two. The vein throbbing in his temple speaks multitudes, though.

 _“That’s_ why you- you said you were going into seclusion to figure out more about your demonic cultivation- _you-_ did anyone even freaking know-”

Wei Wuxian sobers at the question, his laughter halting abruptly as his eyes darken. “Shijie- shijie knew. She named him- A-Li, I never told you who gave you your name…”

Jiang Cheng freezes as well, staring at both Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangxian, and out of the corner of his eye, Wei Wuxian sees Jin Ling freeze as well.

Wei Wuxian sees Jin Ling stare, sees the way he mouth the word, “Mother,” soundlessly, and sees the way Zidian crackles around Jiang Cheng’s finger.

The pain hits sharply then, as suddenly as a sword wound to the chest. It is an old wound, one that had just barely scabbed over, but the sight of Jin Ling’s lost expression and the way Jiang Cheng’s eyes glimmer suspiciously even in the low light rips it open all over again, fresh blood pouring from the gashes in his heart.

But then Jiang Cheng visibly composes himself, and Wei Wuxian recognises the way his posture forcibly relaxes and the way his throat bobs as he swallows drily.

“Okay. Okay, then, what about Lan Sizhui?”

The wound knits itself together again.

It is not whole, nor unblemished, and it is not healed by any means, but it is not bleeding any longer, and, Wei Wuxian thinks, perhaps that is the best he can hope for.

“Sizhui- A-Yuan-” Wei Wuxian pauses. Sizhui’s heritage is a secret from everyone but him, Wen Ning, Wangxian and Lan Zhan, and Wei Wuxian knows that while Jiang Cheng has not threatened Wen Ning in months now, that is not an accurate gauge of his feelings towards Wens as a whole. He will not subject Sizhui to that vitriol if he can help it.

“This disciple is not Senior Wei’s by blood,” Sizhui says, bowing to Jiang Cheng. “But Senior took me in when none would, and raised me as his own. I am forever in debt.”

Wei Wuxian can’t help the disbelieving noise that falls from his lips. “A-Yuan, how many times do I have to tell you that you owe me nothing?”

“But-”

“And you could call me Mother and Mama earlier, but now you can’t?”

Sizhui ducks his head, cheeks pink and ears red, and Wei Wuxian can’t help laughing as Sizhui mumbles a chastised, “Yes, Mama.”

“Good child,” Wei Wuxian teases, hand reaching up to mess up Sizhui’s fringe, grinning as Wangxian and Jingyi stifle their giggles at the look on Sizhui’s face.

There is silence for a while after that, only broken by the rustle of leaves in the wind, but then Jiang Cheng heaves a sigh and says, almost resigned, “I can’t believe you _reproduced._ This world already has enough troublemakers, I can only hope that Lan Wangxian takes after his father.”

Wei Wuxian grins. “Don’t worry so much, Jiang Cheng! A-Li is a good child too, nothing like me!”

Then Wei Wuxian catches Sizhui and Jingyi exchanging glances.

Wangxian’s face is red.

Jingyi giggles. “Do we-”

“Do _not!”_ Wangxian yelps, and Sizhui starts laughing too.

 _“What?”_ Wei Wuxian demands, and for once the look he shares with Jiang Cheng contains no trace of animosity, only confusion. “I take it back, if you’re hiding things from this mother of yours then you are clearly not good children!”

Sizhui just laughs harder, and Jingyi leans against him for support, tears of mirth already welling up at the corners of his eyes.

“It’s nothing, Mama, Sizhui and Jingyi are just-”

“Wangxian shaved Teacher Lan’s beard off when we were children!”

Wei Wuxian gapes, and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widen to the point where Wei Wuxian is almost scared that they’ll fall out of their sockets. Jin Ling is staring, befuddled, at the two hysterical juniors and the one red-faced one.

“What even-” Jiang Cheng starts, and Wei Wuxian can only nod in silent agreement.

Finally, Sizhui composes himself enough to stand straight up, a bracing hand on Jingyi’s shoulder as he tries to school his features back into serenity.

“Brother is more like you than you believe, Mother,” Sizhui says, grin still tugging at his lips. “When we were younger he would try to punish anyone who ever said anything bad about you, and once Teacher Lan said something about you losing your mind to demonic cultivation- Brother snuck into his quarters and shaved off his beard in the middle of the night. Teacher Lan has never been able to prove that it was him. We think Sect Leader knows, but if he has ever said anything about it, it has not been to anyone who would punish us.”

Wei Wuxian just stares, uncomprehending, before the words process and he lunges forward to grab Wangxian in a hug. “You would protect your poor mother’s honour, even in my absence! Ahh, you’re so much like your poor old mother, Wangxian, you must have driven Lan Zhan insane when you were younger!”

Behind him, he hears Jiang Cheng’s desolate mutter of, “Heaven help us, there’s _two_ of them.”

Sizhui coughs then, so delicately that Wei Wuxian thinks he _must_ have picked it up from his Uncle Xichen. “Well, in his defense, Wangxian has never _actually_ gotten in trouble for anything.”

“That’s because Sect Leader is the only one who ever sees him do any of those things,” Jingyi mutters, and Wei Wuxian laughs, loud and boisterous, and pulls all three Lan disciples into a hug.

Jiang Cheng sighs, mutters a word too vulgar to be repeated in present company, and reaches over to flick Wei Wuxian’s forehead.

“You shouldn’t be encouraging misbehaviour, dumbass.”

 _“What?_ A-Yuan already said A-Li’s never been punished for it! That means it can’t have been _that_ bad!”

“Lan Jingyi also just said that the only reason he hasn’t been punished is because Lan Xichen keeps letting him off the hook.”

Wei Wuxian gasps. “What scandalous lies! How could you accuse the virtuous ZeWu-Jun of favouritism?”

Jiang Cheng just sighs once again and rolls his eyes, and beside him Wei Wuxian can see the way Jin Ling’s usually arrogant façade has melted away to confusion, leaving behind a youthful face and wide eyes, and something in him twists at the sight, bittersweet. He really does look a lot like his mother.

But it’s still good, somehow, and Wei Wuxian smiles, the warmth of his children by his side and the unspoken acceptance of his longtime brother bubbling up in his chest like an overflowing pot.

It’s a good feeling, he decides.

This is good.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
> Pop over and say hi!


End file.
